


Catch Me

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [20]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Nursey’s feet skidded on the tile as he rounded the corner of the aisle. He wasn’t running. Running would get him kicked out. But, he was hunched over to blend in better and moving quickly. He’d been followed for the past five minutes, but so far, he’d evaded and hidden.There was just no way to escape was the problem. What he needed was to lay low. Let the heat die off a bit.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> [draskireis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draskireis) asked: 31 for NurseyDex; 76 for WhiskeyTango?
> 
> 31\. “You haven’t lost me.”

Nursey’s feet skidded on the tile as he rounded the corner of the aisle. He wasn’t running. Running would get him kicked out. But, he was hunched over to blend in better and moving quickly. He’d been followed for the past five minutes, but so far, he’d evaded and hidden.

There was just no way to escape was the problem. What he needed was to lay low. Let the heat die off a bit.

The clothing section was a terrible idea, short racks and no aisles. He dashed across the isle into womenswear. Square shaped racks taunted him, jabbing him in the arms as he tried to hurry through, squeezing by a woman with a stroller.

Finally, he saw it. Nirvanna. Heaven. The promised land. A circular rack with shorts on the bottom and shirts on top providing floor to shoulder coverage. The perfect place to sit and hide.

He dove into the middle and panted softly to catch his breath.

“You haven’t lost me.”

He looked up, right into the amber gold eyes of his pursuer. “Shit.”

“I can’t believe this was your master plan, Nurse. Hiding in the middle of a rack of clothes?”

“It worked when I was five.”

Dex snorted. “Come on. I caught you before you got to the checkouts. I get to pay.”

Nursey crawled out of the rack of clothes, and then used Dex’s legs to pull himself back to standing. This had the dual benefit of giving him an excuse to grab Dex’s butt and having them end up pressed very close together. “Fine. But you still have to cuddle me during the movie.”

Dex rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Have I ever not cuddled you during the movie?”

“Chyeah. Frog year.”

“We weren’t dating!”

Nursey captured the last of Dex’s words with a kiss. “Chill, Poindexter. We’re in public. No yelling.”

“You have to be the little spoon.” Dex turned to walk away but stopped, turned back, and kissed Nursey again. Then he grabbed the basket of candy from Nursey’s hands and strode toward the front of the store.


End file.
